Es una salidas más o es algo más?
by anni fer
Summary: Pareja: Shikamaru x Ino Advertencia: Universo Alterno Nombre: # Es una salidas más o es algo más?


Universo Alterno, Naruto

**# Es una salidas más o es algo más?**

Shikamaru x Ino**  
**

**.**

**.**

**Lunes 19 de Abril, centro comercial.**

**12:30 hrs.**

Era una de muchas salidas con el Nara, pero aún así era la primera salida en la cuál ELLA iba con ÉL a comprar ROPAS para ÉL.

Increíble!.

INIMAGINABLE!, se atrevía a pensar la joven Yamanaka.

Ahí sentada en el sillon, se cruzó de piernas nuevamente mientras esperaba que el Nara saliera del provador, por mientras miraba y miraba a los chicos guapos que veía pasar.

Pero...

Aunque los mirara, ya nada era como antes...ahora ya sabía que en realidad le gustaba su amigo.

Sí, aquel perezoso idiota que se estaba probando por primera vez en la vida un conjunto que ella había elegido.

-- Hey!.--

Ella alzó la vista.

Fue inevitable no abrir la boca.

Él se rió

Ella se sonrojó mucho, cerró la boca y emitió un sonido de desagrado.

-- Problemática.--

-- Cállate, esta...bien.--

Si estaba bien, estaba de maravilla!

Esos simples jeans, que él los usaba a mitad del trasero de una manera que sólo a él le quedaba bien; una camisa blanca con corte en "V" que le quedaba de maravilla y el remate era esa chaqueta de cuero que le daba el toque sexy enseguida

Él miró como ella lo miraba y sonrió.

Al parecer Sakura había tenido razón, su plan iba saliendo a la perfección, pensó él mientras volvía al probador.

**Lunes 19 de Abril, mismo lugar**

**12:45 hrs**.

Recien se había sacado la chaqueta cuando se abre al puerta y rápidamente se cierra, él se asustó, pero era Ino.

-- Problemática que ha-- .--

No pudo seguir hablando porque la rubia lo había besado.

-- Me gustas.--

Le susurró al oído ella, sabía bien lo que estaba haciendo, luego de haber recivido el sms de su amiga sabía bien que se lo podía decir, además ya se lo había asegurado la forma en la que le devolvió el beso y la aferraba a él.

Dios, aunque él a cada momento se hiciera más y más irresistible ella no lo dejaría controlar la situación, no y no.

Se saco la polera, él se sonrojo.

-- Problemática, es un probador.--

-- Y qué.--

-- Es...- Ino le besó.-- problemático.-- replicó Shikamaru después del beso.

-- Y qué.--

Dijo Ino, mientras acariciaba el pecho de Shikamaru y de un momento a otro...PUM!...la camisa ya no estaba.

Ino le besó el cuello y ahí fue dónde Shikamaru supo, que había perdido el juego. Su caprichosa enamorada, su Ino Yamanaka, su problemática preferida tenía total control de la situación, como sólo ella podía controlarlo.

**Lunes 19 de Abril**

**12:35 hrs, casa de Sakura Haruno.**

-- No debería haberles dicho.-- gritó la pelirosada

-- PERO SAKURA-CHAN, YO NO TENGO LA CULPA, ÉL ES EL CULPABLE, SASUKE!.--

-- Cállate Naruto. Mira Sakura, yo sólo digo que es mejor decirle a Ino, y qué tiene de malo.--

-- Traicioné la confianza de Shikamaru al contarles a ustedes.--

-- Y qué Sakura-chan, ahora prestame tu celular y le escribimos a Yamanaka, porque Shikamaru hace mucho que sabe que le gusta pero has visto algún movimiento de su parte, no. Yamanaka es más caprichosa, ella consiguira todo ahora, lo prometo.--

-- Creo lo mismo.--

Susurró Sasuke, mientras se recostaba en las piernas de Sakura.

Sakura, con lágrimas callendo de sus ojos aceptó que Naruto mandara el mensaje.

Para: Cerda

"Hey Cerda, Shikamaru te ama, ve por él. Él me pidio que lo ayudara a hacer algo para llamar tu atención, el muy lento aún no se da cuenta que a ti también te gusta él así que es mejor que tomes tú las riendas de la R E L A C I Ó N.

Besos, Sakura!"

-- Suena cómo Sakura-chan?HEY TEME,déja de besarla y respondeme!.--

-- SÍ DOBE SÍ.--

MENSAJE ENVIADO. _12:40 hrs._

**19 de Abril, centro comercial**

**14:00 hrs.**

El Nara asomaba su sonrojada cabeza por la puerta del probador, no había nadie...

-- Salgamos luego.--

-- Bueno.--

Contesto sonriente la rubia, quien cogió la mano del Nara pues ya quedaba más que claro, que Shikamaru era de ella.

-- HEY, USTEDES!.--

-- Amor, corre!.-- soltó sin querer Ino a lo que Shikamaru se sorprendió, sonrojó y no corrió con ella por lo que por su culpa, debieron escuchar el sermón del guarda de seguridad de por qué no se debe hacer el amor en lugares públicos, de lo que hacen los adolescentes de hoy en día y de si usan o no protección.

-- Es por tu culpa.--

-- No, es tú culpa, mujer problemática.--

-- Si hubieras corrido nos hubiesemos salvado del sermón.--

Shikamaru se sonrojó, recordo el "amor" y se calló.

-- Qué?.--

-- Nada...-

-- C´mooon amor, qué pasó?.--

-- Nada Ino, nada.--

Contesto el Nara, pero su sonrojo se hizo más notorio

-- Te molesta que te diga amor?.--

Pregunto preocupada Ino.

-- No, no, no! está bien.--

-- Entonces...qué es?.--preguntó precupada la Yamanaka

-- No te preocupes por estupideces Ino.--

-- Qué estupideces! acabo de hacer el amor contigo en un probador y hora estás raro, es qué sólo me querías para eso!, eres un cerdo Shikamaru, NUNCA LO PENSÉ DE TI.-- Respodió Ino al borde de las lágrimas y cerro con broche de oro: una buena cachetada.

Él la miro, suspiró y fue a alcanzar a su problemático amor.

-- Hey,problemática.--

La abrazó, ella se dejó querer en el abrazo.

-- Yo igual.--

-- TÚ IGUAL QUÉ?.--

Él la volteo, la miro a los ojos, le sonrió, le arreglo un mechon de cabello y por último le dijo:

-- igual te amo, mujer problemática.--

y le besó suavemente los labios.

-- AYY! yo igual!.--

Se abrazó contenta a él.

-- Problemática.--

-- Y qué, me amas igual.--

Sonrieron mientras salían del centro comercial no como los amigos que entraron si no como la pareja que desde hace tiempo querían ser.

**Fin**


End file.
